A Birthday Gift
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: It's Natsume's birthday........and.........WHAT!...... just read to find out.......-oneshot- A birthday gift for my friend... Hope you like it!


Title: A Birthday Gift

**Title: A Birthday Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy**

_**LINE**_

Natsume was sitting in the branches of his favorite Sakura tree reading his manga. Or so it seemed………Let's see what black cat is thinking about………** (Me: KOKO! Koko: What? Me: Don't what me. You know why I called you. Koko: Oh…sorry…I guess I forgot)**

'It's my birthday…..Polkadots hasn't greeted me yet………'

That's right ladies and gentlemen….Natsume Hyuuga….**THE NATSUME HYUUGA**, actually WANTS someone to greet him. **(Random Person: AHHH! The world's gonna end!! Me: SHUT UP!)**

_-Flashback (earlier that day)-_

_Mikan walked inside the classroom and noticed that almost everyone (mostly girls), were greeting Natsume a happy birthday. "Good morning Ruka! Morning Hotaru!" she greeted with a smile and then she sat down._

'_She didn't greet me………'_

_-End of flashback-_

**(Q.R.: Awwww….Natsume likes her…… Me: Alright! One more interruption and….. Random Person: GET ON WITH THE STORY! Me: I'M GETTING THERE!!)**

"Hey Natsume! Comedown here for a minuet! I want to show you something!" yelled Ruka who was at the base of the tree. Natsume sighed, ran a hand through his hair and jumped down.

Ruka led him into a clearing. He didn't see anything at first but then….things started to become visible…

'Tsuki……'

**(Me: Harumi Tsuki; exchange student from Gakuen Alice America. She started hanging out with the gang when she first arrived. She has long curly light blue hair that reached mid back and light jade orbs. She has the alice of invisibility)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" they all yelled.

It was all going great except…..

'I wonder where Mikan is……' "Hey, where's Mikan? She should be here since she's the one who planned all of this." Said Koko.

-ring-ring-

Harumi's phone rang. "Hello…….WHAT?!...HOW?!...WHEN?!...We'll be right there!!"

"What's wrong?" asked Ruka. "Mikan……car…….infirmary……broken leg…….." stammered Harumi.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled. Natsume's eyes were wide. 'Mikan……'

They all ran to the infirmary as fast as their legs would carry them. When they got their, they asked the first person they saw, "Excuse me, our friend, a girl with brown hair, how is she?" asked Ruka. The nurse looked at them for a moment before replying, "Wait here."

The nurse went to a doctor and whispered something into his ear. The doctor came to them.

"I'm sorry…..We did our best but our best wasn't good enough……She didn't make it….." he said solemnly.

"WHAT!!" they all yelled again…Including Natsume.

**(Q.R.: Awwww, he cares…. Me: What did I say about interruptions?! Q.R.: Sorry…)**

Hotaru started to cry…Yes people…..**THE HOTARU IMAI**, cried……Natsume's eyes started to fill with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall. "Mikan……" sobbed Hotaru...

"What? Mikan? No, I was talking about an Akemi Sakumo. Isn't she your friend?" asked the confused doctor. "No, our friend is Mikan Sakura." Answered Ruka. "Well, Mikan Sakura is currently at room 302….."

When he heard the room number, Natsume quickly ran to find it. The others just walked to it, you know, like normal people.

When they finally reached room 302, Harumi stopped them just to make sure it was the right room. She made part of the wall invisible and what they saw made their eyes grow wide. It was Mikan, sleeping on the bed with her left les in a cast. What made there eyes pop out was the fact that Natsume was holding her hand!

**(Q.R.: How sweet Me: -glares-)**

Harumi made the wall visible again to give the two some privacy.

-INSIDE-

Natsume was hoping that Mikan would wake up. Since it was his birthday, the heavens were smiling down upon him. Mikan stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Natsume?!" she whispered in disbelief. "Hey Polkadots…..you're actually stupid enough to get yourself hurt." He said with a smirk. "Hey! I was going to buy you a present!" she exclaimed. "If only I didn't love you." She muttered. "What was that?" Natsume asked incredulously. "It's nothing." "Funny, I thought you said that you loved me…….Because I love you as well." He said. Mikan was stunned to speechlessness. "Say that again….." she whispered. "Mikan Sakura, I, Natsume Hyuuga, am in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with soft eyes. "Yes…." She answered. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "This is the best birthday gift….."

_**LINE**_

**Me: well, Natsume FINALLY swallowed his pride. Anyway, a note to the celebrant….**

**ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS DAY. PAG-ILOB NALA HIT AM IGIN REGALO HA IMO!!**

**YOUR FRIENDS,**

**AJ; NJ; QR; KR; and D**


End file.
